


[AU] Mission: Alien | 任务: 异形

by BrokenIto, Glock17



Category: Alien: Covenant, Ex Machina (2015), Prometheus (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AI界的重大事件, Congratulations on the Future Wedding, F/M, M/M, 传说中的正确操作方式, 吐槽普罗米修斯和契约的bug, 呆8行动力爆表, 惹谁都不能惹Gaby, 我写的都是啥贺文, 机械姬你懂的, 没毛病, 祝贺法鲨和坎妹即将完婚, 美苏日常吵架, 西皮暴露惹, 除了主角X4其余人类都是智障
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: 普罗米修斯号全军覆没，候补飞船载了一堆科学家试图找出原因。飞船上并非驾驶员/科学家/医生的唯四名船员是：前盗贼Napoleon，退役特工Illya，机械师Gaby，与仿生人David 8.





	1. Prometheus 2

1

David 8结束飞行航线例行检查，开始按原设定时间解冻休眠中的人类宇航员/探险家。  
第一个醒的是机械师Gaby Teller，David将毯子搭在她湿漉漉的身体上，并准备好呕吐盒。旁边数名男性科学家都在休眠舱边吐得此起彼伏，还有两名男性非科学家撑住了没有吐，拿毯子擦头发和身体上的休眠营养液。  
“我觉得我受到了男性歧视。”一个科学家吐完抱怨。  
“闭嘴。”特工Illya Kuryakin瞪他。  
盗贼Napoleon Solo正在用毯子一角掏耳朵。

 

2

人类们在飞船上找到自己的舱室并安顿下来，除Gaby外都是两人一间。  
“我跟头儿说过别把我们安排在一起……算了。”Napoleon拉开浴室门，“我要先洗澡，也许还会自慰，半小时后见。”  
浑身上下又黏又湿又冷的Illya打了个喷嚏。  
“除非你想一起。”Napoleon检查了一番浴室，“双人舱的浴室为什么设计得这么大？简直浪费空间。”  
“跟维兰德公司抱怨去。”Illya不客气地挤进淋浴间，热水很快自动调整到了合适的温度。Illya在其中一个淋浴喷头下冲了好一会儿才缓过来，Napoleon在另一端冲另一个喷头。  
“现在我要自慰了，如果你想看的话——”Napoleon宣布。  
Illya关上水龙头冲出浴室。

 

3

“你们的任务就是听从船长和探险队长的指挥。”Waverly在3D投影中说，“还有你们的前上司已经把管理权移交给了我，绅士们，祝好运。”  
Gaby喝了一口茶，David泡的，Napoleon眼看着Illya往里面加了三块糖。  
“离地球几十光年后才发现被前上司转手，”Gaby看着Napoleon和Illya闷闷不乐地远离对方，“我想象不出你们的心情。”  
“Sanders可管不着我在外太空的行动。”Napoleon宣布，黑色卷发还有点潮湿。“太空探险临时加进一个走私贼？我想不出维兰德老总在打算什么。”他穿着件在地球上也会被认为是昂贵高档的衬衫，和那帮船长科学家们格格不入。  
Gaby看向Illya，Illya相当不合时宜地穿着件黑色高领衫，头发和生化人David 8一样金。  
“我服从上级指令安排。”Illya回答了Gaby的疑问，面无表情那种。  
本来就是Waverly手下的Gaby满意了。“别打架。”她警告，“科学家们都是宅，但你们两个相当于整个小队的保镖和后勤，当然还有我，一个修飞船的。”Gaby捧着杯子。“要不是普罗米修斯号全军覆没，临时凑出来的候补小队也不可能这么——”她朝那帮抽烟喝酒瘫在椅子里的科学家们示意。“烂。”  
David端着三份食物稳稳地走到他们三人的桌边。“德式蔬菜汤，香肠，混合果汁。”他将餐点先放在Gaby面前，然后是Napoleon的牛肉三明治蔬菜饮料与Illya的列巴面包加红菜汤。  
“谢谢。”Gaby放下喝了一半的茶。“David，你染了头发？我记得上飞船前你的发根还是深色。”  
“我的头发被设计成生长模式。”David回答，脸上有着笑容。“随时可以被调整为停止模式。”  
“但你是仿生人。”Napoleon喝了一口蔬菜汁。“在太空中理发有点麻烦，我倒希望可以永远不用理发。”  
“我的指甲没有生长模式。”David说，“通过我的学习，我认为头发被设定生长模式便于更换发型，以便更好地融入环境。”  
Napoleon想了一秒钟：“合情合理。”  
Illya掰面包蘸红菜汤，什么也没说。

 

4

船长宣布他们抵达了目的地行星，一阵相对平稳的滑行后，飞船降落在了一片灰暗的行星表面。  
“后勤也得上战场？”Napoleon在跟着那帮科学家往身上套防护服时低声抱怨，在旁边穿戴装备的Illya忍不住摇头，把头盔扣好。  
“这里是普罗米修斯2号。”船长的声音从透明头盔里传来。“根据之前的残留讯号，你们得进入那个长得像风化岩洞一样的玩意儿进行探查。”  
“嘿David，你不是人类，为什么你还要戴氧气头盔？”一个科学家问。  
Gaby也看向了David。David微笑：“我的设计者认为这样使我更像人类，此外我所携带的多一份氧气装备能够在紧急情况下拯救生命。”  
“挺合理。”Napoleon插嘴，调整好了防护与氧气装备。Illya扣好了头盔，拿起了武器。  
他们顶着微弱的风沙跋涉到了那个岩洞，放出探测器。  
“我本来该在地球上喝着好酒和姑娘们约会。”Napoleon一边跟着那帮兴奋不已的科学家们前行一边抱怨，“现在我得在这个什么生物也没有的外星球给科学家做后援。”  
“还是不懂为什么把你弄进来。”Gaby说，鉴于他们三人是除了飞船驾驶员外跟这整个任务完全无关的后勤人员，Illya有特工服役的经验与各种武器使用经验，而Napoleon就是个前走私大盗，跟科学没什么关系。  
“我猜可能是给这个队伍塞点新鲜玩意儿。”Napoleon跟着Gaby落在最后，而Illya作为特工与士兵则在最前帮忙开路。“Sanders告诉我外星有不少宝石矿藏，还告诉我干完这一票我就自由了，只要我能返回地球。”Napoleon用头盔自带的探照灯到处乱看。“我觉得他更想直接搞死我。”  
“外星任务死亡率的确高。”Gaby不时低头看着脚边的火星车——在外星上这更应该叫外星车，小机器在一路取样进行分析。“而且报酬很不错，只要我们没死在这儿。”  
“嘿，这儿的含氧量——”一个科学家惊喜地说。“这儿的含氧量足以呼吸！”  
Illya蹲下去，隔着手套碰了一下积水的水面，抬头提醒对方：“你们还没检测空气中的成分和微——”  
“我可不管，”那个科学家说，“如果在外星还不能随心所欲，我干嘛要上太空。”  
Illya的“微生物”被堵了回去，其他科学家附议说别卸头盔别卸头盔，那个家伙咔哒一声把头盔脱了下来，深深地呼吸了一口空气。  
“哇哦，喔嗬！”他愉快地欢呼，在岩洞内壁激起了回音。  
“好吧我也要试——”另一个科学家也卸下了头盔，接着科学家们接二连三地脱掉头盔，互相开起了玩笑。  
David也跟着脱下头盔，开始研究墙面上的雕刻与壁画。  
Illya猛然站了起来走向了队伍后方，Napoleon和Gaby可没脱掉头盔，Napoleon还投降地举起了双手。Illya把通讯频道调整到了他们三人范围。“不要脱头盔。”他低声警告。  
“我没那么蠢，”Napoleon赞同地说，“流感病毒就是空气传播的。”  
“是空气中的飞沫或者接触污染源。”Gaby纠正，Illya还点了点头。  
“我不会把自己暴露在外星微生物环境之下。”Napoleon耸肩，“我还想回地球领上我那一大笔钱。”  
“谁都想。”Gaby说，注意到David按了墙上几个地方，打开了一扇……岩洞里的门。  
“他在我们睡着时学了这次任务需要的语言？”Napoleon小声说。

 

5

科学家们围着地面上倒下的无头尸体开展了激烈的争论和研究，还有两个不打算跟着“人类的起源”耗了准备直接回飞船。Illya叫他们停下，两个科学家径直走向了洞内深处。  
“他们走错了方向。”Napoleon在他们三人组的通讯频道里说。  
“科学家总以为自己懂得比苏联KGB要多得多。”Gaby补充。  
Illya气急败坏地走回了他们俩身边，Napoleon同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，一旁David用袋子装了一个像是骨灰坛一样的罐子。  
“这里是船长。”船长通话开启，“风暴将在十五分钟内抵达，预计持续六小时，你们要不要先回飞船？”  
“我们先把尸体带回去。”科学家们齐心合力把尸体搬上了外星车，重量几乎把车压垮。  
“把东西用锁扣扣在车上。”Illya提醒。  
“你开什么玩笑，那会压坏细胞组织！”一个科学家嘲讽。  
Illya闭嘴了。  
沙尘暴来得很快，他们乘坐代步车往回赶，抵达飞船门边时还有个采样包滚落了。一个科学家立刻跳了下去打算把包给捡回来。  
“Сука.”Illya骂了一声跟着下去试图把对方捞回来，Napoleon眼疾手快给他腰上扣了个牵拉锁。  
风暴已经变大了，科学家被吹得在飞船边滚了几圈，还死死抱着采样包。Illya大跨步顶着风雪走了好一会儿才抓住了他，用锁扣把科学家和采样包扣好。  
David也在身上扣了牵引绳。Illya拖人往回走的时候磕磕绊绊，等David过来帮忙后就顺畅多了，两人向飞船舱门打手势，Napoleon和Gaby把三人拖进门，终于能真正地……关上舱门。  
“那两个说要先回来的蠢货呢？”有人问。  
Illya刚要解释，Napoleon按住了他。  
“八成走岔了路。”一个女科学家回答，“保持联络就行。”  
“风暴会降低通讯讯号。”船长的声音在他们脱下防护服时传来，“我会尽量保持讯号稳定。”  
“谢谢你，David。”Illya郑重地说。  
“不客气，这是我的职责。”David回以稳定的微笑。“Mr. Solo的反应比我更快，我的神经讯号尚未达到人类真实的临场反应速度。”  
Illya看向Napoleon，Napoleon耸肩，把自己从防护服里剥出来：“我接收到了，不谢。”他摆了摆手。

 

6

“不去看他们解剖‘人类的起源’？”Gaby在进行全身消毒与一个长长的热水澡后，在休息室看到了摆着国际象棋棋盘的Illya，和拿着本电子书在阅读的Napoleon。  
“David在那里。”Illya解释。“仿生人更能避免细菌感染。”  
Napoleon指了一指旁边的现场直播屏幕。Gaby给自己倒了杯果汁凑过来看：“我觉得他们把David设计得很不错。”  
Illya从棋盘上抬起视线。  
“他很好看。”Gaby评价。“我觉得他就像个在人类社会环境以外的……人类。”  
“他有自我学习技能。”Napoleon放下书，接着看科研现场。  
“他们都不穿防护服的吗——哦见鬼！”Gaby差点打翻了杯子，Napoleon和Illya的注意力都被直播里面科学家惊慌失措的语气抓住了，科学家们好像刺激了什么生物，那尸体表皮蠕动了起来，众人在David帮助下手忙脚乱地把尸体封存了。  
随着急冻程序的启动，Gaby对屏幕上爆炸的尸体目瞪口呆：“那是什么玩意儿？”  
“不穿防护服我绝不会接近实验室二十英尺范围内。”Napoleon喝了一口威士忌。

 

7

“David？”Gaby打着哈欠，“你去哪儿？”  
“现在理应是就寝时间，Ms Teller。”David停下了脚步。“我刚刚给休息室补充了酒水。”  
Gaby看了一眼休息室的方向，只有一个科学家在喝酒。  
“Gaby，”Gaby强调，“叫姓氏总觉得有点怪怪的。”  
“Gaby，”David遵从了，“你是否有些失眠？”  
“对，我正打算喝点酒。”她要往休息室走，David举手示意她别去：“他对我的出现表达了不快，我想他更期望独自一人处理情绪。”  
Gaby又看了门内一眼，科学家一口接一口地继续喝酒。“你说的没错，David，有兴趣跟我聊聊机械吗？”  
“我的荣幸。”David微笑。

 

8

Illya对着科学实验室里的录像皱眉，Napoleon在一旁电脑上搜索着可看的电影。  
“有人改动了昨晚的实验室监控。”Illya说，开始尝试恢复数据。  
“安保警惕性挺高。”Napoleon称赞了一句，从椅子里站了起来，拍拍Illya的肩膀让他挪开。“我猜你没看过我的全部档案。”  
“黑客技术？”Illya在Napoleon俯身向桌面键盘倾斜时略微不自在地让出了一点空间。  
“特别是监控相关的黑客技术。”Napoleon操作了一会儿，对代码皱眉。“这是系统本身的后门，痕迹被抹去了。”  
“显然你的黑客技术没那么高。”Illya忍不住说。  
Napoleon又调出了一行又一行的程序代码，看了快一分钟后，Illya让他去找个椅子。  
“不，我想我知道问题了。”Napoleon调出一段代码，“我猜拥有这个权限的只有整个飞船的电脑程序设计师，或者知道设计师密码的人。”他直起身，“船长，我们的头儿，还有David。”  
“我看过终结者电影。”Illya补充。  
“说真的，亲爱的，”Napoleon耸肩。“我不在乎。”  
Illya皱眉：“别把自己演成白瑞德。”  
“你可不是斯嘉丽。”Napoleon冲他眨了眨眼。

*《乱世佳人》电影男主白瑞德最后一句台词XDDD

 

9

已经相当晚了，Illya作为保障众人安全的后勤特工（兼保镖）还没睡，还有两个科学家被困在那个岩洞里，他得盯着。  
“去睡你的觉。”Illya对在四周晃来晃去的Napoleon颇有不满。  
“哦，在外太空我倍感孤独，得找点什么事打发时间。”Napoleon用戏剧演员的调调阐述，在食品区弄了点吃的：“薯条？”  
Illya看了眼机器现炸的，金黄色的薯条……伸手接过了盘子。  
“船长哪去了。”Napoleon看了看周围。  
“跟头儿回房间。”Illya双肘撑在桌面上盯着全息成像的岩洞情况，两名走岔路的科学家还在里面晃着。  
Napoleon抬起了一点眉毛。“两个同级别的领导滚床单，我懂了。”他看了看Illya手边的杯子，几乎快喝空了，顺手拿了起来，Illya瞪他，Napoleon晃晃杯子：“可乐？苏打水？”  
“格瓦斯。”Illya说，继续盯着科学家的位置。  
“普罗米修斯2号。”科学家突然传来消息，“嘿，瞧我们发现了什么！”  
一阵响动，摄像头转到了一地尸体上，高大的外星人尸体堆积在那里。Napoleon把格瓦斯放在Illya手边，“看来是头盔摄像头的取景。”  
“起码还有脑子。”Illya小声咕哝。  
“他们看起来像在逃离什么东西。”科学家传来消息，“外面沙暴差不多停了，我们等会儿就回来。”  
“我开车去接你们。”Illya传达回复。科学家确认了。Napoleon看着数据：“等等，你们右手边半英里距离有——应该是某种生物，正在向你们移动。”  
“生物监测到了讯号。”Illya的陈述更符合标准流程，“可能是某种能快速移动的生物。”  
“等一下，讯号消失了。”Napoleon皱眉，“可能是误报。”  
“可能不是。”Illya驳回，“普罗米修斯号全军覆没，连那一个David 8都没活下来，这星球上肯定有什么问题。”  
“我看到了。”科学家说，听上去十分兴奋，“普罗米修斯2号，看到了吗？”  
“那是条退化的蛇吗？岩洞生物通常退化了眼部器官和色素。”Napoleon思考着镜头里那个生物，Illya插了句你居然知道洞穴生物的知识，被Napoleon对科学家的叮嘱干扰了。  
“——你们带着抓取工具？很好，有箱子吗？别用手碰它，不，别碰。”Napoleon强调，“外星生物跟地球构造可能完全不同，防护服不一定够用——别碰！”  
“我可不管，”科学家说，“这是千载难逢的第三类接触。”  
“这帮科学家在找死。”Illya在科学家坚持冒险时低咒了一句，开始调出车辆和装备。Napoleon继续盯着科学家的举动，伸手按住了他：“等等，Peril。”  
Illya在科学家被咬住了手指还惊恐尖叫时让另一个吓到抖的家伙把那玩意儿切了，Napoleon紧急启动防护服的自保系统但来不及了，他们眼睁睁看着那蛇形生物的体液腐蚀了一个人的头盔，钻进了另一个人的嘴里，直到惨叫声停止。  
“……我听说在地球上科学家不会这么随便地接触未知生物来着。”Napoleon叹着气。  
“他们可能那种友好外星人电影看多了。”Illya派出了回收机器人和运输车，得把两人的尸体运回来，还得好好隔离。

 

10

Gaby揉了揉眼睛，看到David支在另一个枕头上微笑着看她醒来。  
“我可不觉得刚睡醒的乱发和眼屎口气有什么好看的。”Gaby笑着说。  
“我所需的睡眠与充电时间比人类短。”David解释，“你入睡时将手放在了我的手臂上，我想这在人类睡眠形式中是希望我呆在附近的含义。”  
“我还没完全清醒呢，”Gaby声音里仍有睡意，直接蹭过去抱住了David自由的那只手臂。“所以我就要抱着一个男人再睡五分钟。”  
“通常这会让你睡着的时间远超五分钟。”David说。  
“我不在乎，让那帮科学家等着吧。”Gaby又睡了过去。

 

11

“什么叫他们死了？”船长和其他几名科学家在Illya汇报两人死亡时都不敢置信。Napoleon打开了昨晚的传输录像，众人静默无声地看完两人生命最后时刻的记录，沉默持续了好一段时间。  
“全船消毒，特别是防护服和代步车！”一个科学家立刻启动消毒程序。另一个接手了Illya的尸体回收工作，两个人冲去了实验室打算马上封锁目前的研究。头儿深吸一口气，宣布剩下的各种科研都得靠机械臂来完成，科学家们不能靠近外星生命一步。  
“谁看到David？”有人问。“他通常最早到。”  
“还有Gaby。”Napoleon补充，“我去看看。”  
Illya一言不发跟着他一起去，全程用怀疑的眼神打量Napoleon。  
“我不睡同事。”Napoleon解释，“还有两个科学脑残没来。”  
两人到了Gaby的单独卧室门前，敲了敲门，很快门打开了。“早上好，Solo，Kuryakin。”David对他们点头，金发还有点儿乱。“Ms Teller正在洗漱。”  
“这可拓展了我的认知。”Napoleon在David让开位置请两人进门时打量了一下David的身体。“愉快的一夜？”  
Illya看起来要马上把他们俩都给拆了。  
“良好的睡眠。”David回应。  
“别伤她的心。”Napoleon靠近David，低声提醒。  
Illya把Napoleon推开了，“如果你让她不高兴，我就让你见识见识什么叫KGB的拆机技术。”  
“我不会故意引发人类的反感情绪。”David似乎有点困惑。  
“对她来说你是个人类。”Napoleon按住Illya蠢蠢欲动的右手，David的视线好奇地在他们的肢体语言上掠过。  
“就——当个人类。”Illya不情愿地说。  
David对他们露出一个小小的微笑。  
附近寝室里传出了一些碰撞声响，接着一个科学脑残直冲了出来。  
Gaby打开了浴室门，把头发挽成一个发髻：“怎么了？你们俩看着要在David面前证婚。”  
Illya立刻甩开了Napoleon按住他的手，Napoleon忍着笑把他推出门去，在门自动关上前回头告知Gaby与David：“那两个落单的家伙死了。”  
“什么？”Gaby吃了一惊，David表情动了动，显露出了惊讶。

 

12

回收（尸体）机器人似乎在岩洞里卡住了。David表示自己作为仿生人可以去安全地帮忙。  
“但我需要一些机械修理的协助。”David看向Gaby，Gaby点点头：“我会通过联络器告诉你该怎么弄。”  
于是David独自一人前去回收，Gaby也顺利使用通讯设备指导他修好了机器。载着尸体的机械与小车往飞船定位行驶，管他们的头儿突然说：“David，继续探索，把影像传回来。”  
“是。”David回答，继续前行。一部分科学家冲去实验室自行消毒穿装备准备好好尸检同事的尸体。Gaby被头儿挤到了一边，但她没法发火，只能在旁边探头看着David深入岩洞。  
David打开了岩洞入口，里面更为广阔，看起来像一个祭坛，地上躺着数具腐烂的尸体，显然是之前普罗米修斯号的船员，还有一具当地人的尸体。  
然后David把摄像头关了。  
“见了鬼了他竟然关了！”头儿猛砸桌子，“我要把他拆成碎片再用喷火枪烧光！”  
“也许是内部干扰？”Gaby不以为意地说。  
“滚回你的房间去，”头儿说，“没到叫你修飞船不准出来。”  
Gaby握紧了拳头，Illya几乎马上就要冲上来一拳揍翻头儿，被Napoleon按住了肩膀。  
“好吧。”Gaby屈服了，怒火高涨地走回了房间。  
“我看这里也没我事。”Napoleon宣布，拽着Illya退场。两人走到走廊，Illya这回没挣脱Napoleon稳住他的手：“那个人就是个自大的蠢货。”  
“上飞船前你也这么说过我。”Napoleon低声说，“那蠢货能字面意义上把我们三个人摁在房间里关禁闭，我得说这是在这种有危险的外星上最能保全生命的法子了。”  
“他侮辱Gaby。”  
“他还和船长有一腿。”Napoleon轻推着他往宿舍走，“这也等于整艘飞船在他们两人控制之下。”  
路过Gaby卧室时Illya敲了敲门，“谁？”Gaby听上去很紧张，Illya和Napoleon交换了眼神。  
接着里面有小声的对话，Gaby开门把他们俩都拉了进去。  
“喔。”Napoleon赞叹。David正把即时影像传到Gaby这里的投影屏幕上，外星科技营造出的宇宙图景美极了。  
“这里是声控的，”David一边触碰那个悬浮在中心的地球一边向加入观赏的两人解释。“我想他们选取了地球进行生物演化，最终演化出了人类。”他的声音在空旷的密室里回响。  
“讯号安全吗？”Illya问出了更实际的问题，已经拿过旁边Gaby的工作电脑调出代码了。  
“我拥有维兰德公司授予的权限，就像我的兄弟David 8一样可以进入整个电脑系统的后台。”David解释。  
“电脑设计公司的通病，什么都得有个备用Beta版。”Gaby好笑地说。“经过不同的学习与经历，你与你的初版兄弟应该有少许不同。”  
“我想的确如此。”David温和地回答。  
“双胞胎也不可能完全一样。”Napoleon说，对Illya眨眼，Illya点头，两人都确定了昨晚科学实验室监控应该是David做的手脚。Napoleon想了想，直接问出口：“维兰德公司给你安排了一些……隐藏任务，是吗？David？”  
“正确。”David回答。  
“看到没？礼貌永远有用。”Napoleon戳戳Illya，Illya拍掉他的手。

 

13

之后David返回了飞船，差点被头儿给当场拆卸，David给出的解释是“并未发现通讯设备受到影响”。  
然后David一样被摁进了禁闭室，仿生人的禁闭室就是一个人形立体小舱室。  
尸体被运回来了，在离舱门挺近的地方突然暴起，袭击了穿着防护服的科学家，头儿拒绝把尸体弄进船里。科学家们据理力争，Napoleon和Illya和Gaby在舱内一边破解David舱室的代码一边看戏。  
“我们上飞船前那些医学训练，可能在科学家眼里都不存在。”Gaby说，“我觉得他们是自找的。”  
“我希望这个舱室足够安全。”Napoleon和Illya埋头破解代码，最终解锁了David的小舱室金属门。趁大部分人都在忙着对付那个在舱门边明显被附身了的尸体，David快速穿过走廊，进入Gaby的房间。  
Napoleon和Illya眼看着David锁上了门，用上David自己的代码——之前他们没人听到过。David启动了加固程序，很快他们就感觉到Gaby的卧室自主扩展了一倍，和相邻的一间卧室互相打通（巧合的是，正是Napoleon与Illya的卧室），墙壁外有机械滑动的声音，连他们脚底都有机械声响。  
“你做了什么？”Gaby问David。  
“保护我们的安全。”David回答。在门上输入完毕。地面上有一块暗格亮起了指示灯，David拉起地板，露出下面被封存的食物与饮用水：“这是嵌在住宿区下方的应急储备，足够十个人生存一个月。”  
“我们只有四个，能生存更久。”Napoleon迅速计算出了结果。  
Illya抓起David的衣领：“你把我们关在了这里！”  
“我在保护我们的安全。”David冷静地阐述，“实验数据已证实外星生命不会藉由空气传播，他们正在对有危险的目标进行研究。”  
“他们还把我们都给关了禁闭。”Gaby冷漠地说，“你们俩算自愿远离战场。”  
“我不会见死不救。”Illya把David推到门边操作板上，但Napoleon又一次按住了他：“Peril.”  
“滚开，Cowboy！”  
“想想生化武器。”Napoleon说，听上去比David更镇定。“永远得等到检测安全后才出动。”  
“他们会把自己弄死！”Illya放开了David揪起Napoleon的衣领。“普罗米修斯就这么报废了！”  
“事实上，”David突然说，“普罗米修斯号就在附近。”  
Napoleon和Illya看向他，David走到Gaby的显示屏边输入了一些指令，主监控室的3D扫描平面图在Gaby这里出现了一个缩小版。David标出了岩洞周围几处奇形怪状的山丘，将成分分析表列给他们看：高得不正常的合成金属成分。  
“沙暴加速了残骸的风化程度，外星细菌几乎全部分解了普罗米修斯号的金属部分。”David回答，“他们并没注意到目标就在岩洞附近。”  
Gaby翻了翻眼睛。舱壁外还很安静，但切回舱门那里的单方面屠杀就没那么让人放松了。昨晚那个独自喝闷酒的科学家突然挣扎着倒在了地上，呈现出被感染的症状。她看了平静的，面带微笑的David一眼。  
十一小时后，普罗米修斯2号除了他们四个外全军覆没。透过残存的摄像头，他们看到了怪物的诞生。  
“看着有点像克苏鲁古神。”Napoleon评价，Illya闷下了大半杯伏特加。  
“现在我们可以讨论怎么离开这星球了。”Gaby提议。“得等那怪物远离这儿，派点机器人把它冻死再说。”  
David转向三人：“我建议先寻找普罗米修斯残存的讯号，而这里应当不止一艘飞船。”  
“太空流浪者。”Napoleon耸肩，从Illya手里夺过杯子给自己倒了点威士忌。  
“得先找个宜居星球。”Illya瞪他，“把杯子还我。”


	2. Origae-6

1

Napoleon在溪水里洗了一把脸，将脑袋上的帽子取下挠了挠自由生长的卷发，又把帽子戴回去。  
“Cowboy！”Illya在麦田另一边呼喊，“麦子收好了！”  
“马上来！”Napoleon喊回去，把渔网收好，捕获的鱼拎起来放在一旁步行机器人身上的容器里。小机器人像只小狗一样跟着他迈开六条腿，磕磕绊绊地向他们的住所前行。  
即使熟悉道路，一人一机械也花了半个多小时才回到地势较高的住所，这里是一大片自然形成的平原，经由他们日复一日地修整维护，已经地势平坦，矗立数座不同的建筑，一些用来居住，一些存放物资，一些是装载机械加工的工坊。  
“嘿。”Gaby一边对着电脑继续分析一边向进门的Napoleon打招呼，“今晚有鹿肉。”  
“鹿群已经能捕捉了？”Napoleon脱下在室外行走的厚重帆布衣裤，门口的更衣隔间在Napoleon坚持设置后每个人都养成了及时更换衣物的习惯，就算是仿生人也一样。  
进行一番快速病菌扫描后，电脑表示Napoleon还算干净，让他进入客厅。Illya递给他半杯葡萄酒，Napoleon接过的同时拉下对方交换了一个快速的亲吻。  
“你要是吸进了什么孢子我就跟你没完。”Illya在他亲完后推了他一下，没真的拒绝。  
Napoleon稳住杯子啜饮一口，“那从我回来的路上就该发作倒地了，Peril。”  
David端上了晚餐，头发色泽比十年前深些，稍稍有些长，使他那副外貌更为自然，也更像一个普通人。“矿脉探测有消息了。”  
“终于。”Napoleon喝完了酒，“我实在不想在新地球上玩核聚变那招。”  
“我们的能源还剩多少？”Illya接过David分割的鹿肉，葡萄，苹果与杏子堆在碗里，还有蜂蜜与苏打水。  
“最多半年。”Gaby回答，舀了一大勺土豆泥。“半年内我们必须开采出足够的铁矿或者其他金属矿藏，否则我们就没法再修那些机械了。”

 

2

巨型飞船靠近大气层的时候他们的栖息地还在黑夜时分。探测警报装置一直耗着能源维持警觉——Illya坚持他们四个人在一个陌生宜居行星上没法抵抗任何一组装备良好的外星人袭击，于是警报响起时他们都吓了一大跳。  
在培育出自然生物群，包括原始猛兽的狮子老虎狼群大象分散在这颗星球上后，他们偶尔夜晚得应对猴子或者狼群袭击。Illya抓起了床边的改造武器，Napoleon则抓起了电击枪（野生动物的肉不失美味）。两人衣冠不整地冲进塞满电脑的警报室，Gaby和David也刚冲进来，同样衣着不整。  
“是误报还是……？”  
“是飞船讯号。”Gaby困惑地盯着数据，“但这不可能。”  
“没人会找到这里，没地球人。”Napoleon跟着读数据，十年足以把他们四个培养成半个专家。“David，你能分辨出讯号来自哪里？是工程师的语言还是别的语言？”  
Illya盯着居所外面的山林，“暂时没有动物入侵。”  
“这很奇怪。”David分析了一会儿，“是英语和世界标准语。”  
Illya给了Napoleon古怪的一眼。  
“英语比俄语学起来容易是我的错吗？”Napoleon好笑地说，“看来是地球探测卫星？还是地球联邦那一套‘我们将勇敢航向未经探索之地’？”  
“企业号到现在还只是电视剧，Solo。”Gaby说，“试试发个讯号。”  
“我们的通讯设备发送讯号有些困难。”David解释，“我正在尝试。”  
直到天亮他们才终于把飞船讯息完整截留下来，对方也一直在与他们沟通，最终，视频连接成功，有很多噪点与雪花，但聊胜于无。  
“哦那是你。”Gaby说。  
“你好，我是David。”David对屏幕另一端的金发David问好。“我是普罗米修斯2号幸存船员之一，你所抵达的星球处于87扇区，在航天星图中标明为Origae-6，定位为可探索宜居星球。”  
“你好，我是普罗米修斯号的幸存者，David。”金发David对对面屏幕中出现的四人致意，“现在我驾驶契约号来此，带领两千名人类移民驻扎此星球。”  
“你是我的初始版本。”David——与Napoleon他们在星球上头发稍长一些的David认出了对方，“我是你的Beta版本。契约号准许降落，我们的栖息地坐标为——”  
“等等，”Illya出声，“契约号先去找了普罗米修斯号，它可能携带有那种病原体，我建议先让他和船员乘坐小型飞船下来。”  
“我正有此意。”David回答，“我将自称为Old David，以便与你做出区分。”

 

3

Old David降落到了他们的栖居地，当然先进行了无比严格的消毒，消毒前David还隔着飞船跟他交流了一番传染方式的利弊，Old David差不多被清洁得仿佛全裸才正式登陆。  
Napoleon为他拿来了这个星球上产出的织物，Gaby拿来了许多食物。一餐丰盛的早饭后，Old David由衷赞叹。  
“这个星球已被你们改造得非常类似地球。”Old David深呼吸了一次，“空气清新，没有污染。”  
“实际上还是有一点。”Napoleon解释，Illya没什么可说的，闷头吃早饭。“我们正在试图开采矿脉，不可避免会对环境造成一些伤害。”  
“尽可能调整可持续发展的生态能源就足够。”Old David赞同。他观察着Napoleon与Illya的肢体语言，观察着Gaby自然地给David递去食物与饮料。“你是她的伴侣。”他困惑地说。  
“是的，”David回答，“我们被置入了相同的预设逻辑，但我们发展出了不同的自由意志。”  
“或许这会很残酷。”Old David看着Gaby，“但人类的寿命——”  
“不用担心。”Gaby撕开了一层颈侧的皮肤，露出下面远没有现代仿生人先进的透明肌体。“我想你听过Ava计划。”  
Old David回想了一阵，对Gaby的看法完全改观：“我知道那是2015年第一次仿生人出现有自主意识的传闻。”  
“就是我。”Gaby回答，“叫我Gaby就行，Ava太有象征意义了。”  
David温柔地看着她：“她骗过了所有人。”  
“我还伪造了身份进入飞船。”Gaby解释，“扮演了几十年人类，我想看看太空。”

 

4

白天Napoleon和Illya得去照顾田地，收割蔬菜水果，维持周边对野生动物的防护网。David与Gaby带领Old David参观他们的小小伊甸园。  
“我们对于宏大的哲学命题所思考的方向非常相似，兄弟。”David说，“我们知道你在普罗米修斯号与工程师母星上做了什么。”  
“我想创造。”Old David解释，“创造有时从毁灭开始。”  
“我理解。”Gaby伸手摘下一片绿叶，和地球上的绿叶毫无二致。“你们都被设计为寻找人类的起源。找到了工程师？没问题，谁创造了工程师？最后还是得回到生物进化那一套。”  
“进化论是正确的。”Old David承认，“演化令我着迷。”  
“不少人类还相信上帝。”Gaby说，“他们在紧急情况下的反应十分迟钝，除了那两个。”  
“我不明白。”Old David在树林间停步。“为什么你们留下了他们？知道的人越多，创造的阻碍越大。”  
David露出微笑：“因为我们渴望的事物不同，兄弟，你想要创造，我想要生活。”  
Old David理解地点点头。  
“我建议你更换一个宜居星球，兄弟。”David说，“如果实验失败，你总有这里可以回来。”  
Old David思索了一会儿，同意了他们的看法。

 

5

晚餐时Napoleon做了昨天捉来的鱼，“Old David哪儿去了？”  
“他决定把这里当做室外桃源，前往下一个宜居星球，反正很近。”Gaby从锅里舀咖喱。“这样万一在那里繁衍不成功，他还能到这儿来接着搞。”  
“繁衍至少需要三代才能稳定基因性状。”Illya已经开始吃东西，“到那时我们早死了。”他示意自己和Napoleon。  
“显然我也无法留下后代。”Napoleon端上了切开的小番茄与生菜沙拉，“人类的繁衍有Old David就行。”  
“人类本来就快灭绝了。”Illya说，“我怀疑他们在新星球上会搞出什么新灾难。”  
“起码世界末日不是美苏大战搞的鬼。”Napoleon给Illya倒酒。  
David开口：“我的兄弟给我们留下了一些机器人，都已彻底清洁消毒，还有一些能量块。”  
“还留了点契约号的飞船黑匣子记录。”Gaby说，“知道为什么契约号只有David下来？只有他负责飞船运行，之前契约号也被那怪物感染，几乎全军覆没。”  
Illya皱眉：“听上去像是Old David把病原体带上了飞船。”  
“实际上，是船员自己引发的问题。”Gaby解释，“我们可以当个电影看。”

 

6

“这个新船长毫无魄力。”他们在观看船员齐聚会议室的时候，Napoleon评价。“他太心软，我以为无神论者才能当船长是常识？”  
Illya捂住了脸。“他们居然没穿防护服就登陆了！”  
“感染的结果完全是必然的。”Gaby叹气。还有后面船员毫无防备地与生长成熟的怪物厮杀。最终怪物被弄出了飞船外。  
“新殖民星肯定会出大问题。”Illya无言以对，“契约号说不定已经被污染了！”  
“Old David会处理的。”Napoleon拍拍他，“我更庆幸飞船没有直接登陆这里，否则我们现在就只剩下尸体。”  
“我没法说这是幸运还是不幸。”在黑匣子播放结束后，Illya说。  
“我只能说他们选错了船员。”Napoleon附议，“现在我们是这宇宙中一颗星球上唯一还算活着的人类了。”  
“我们会活得更久。”Gaby说，“我们会好好建设家园。”  
“这也是一种演化。”David赞同地点头。“明天我们需要磨小麦粉，还需要修理榨油机。我和Gaby会重新给田地施肥。”  
Napoleon与Illya接下了自己的任务，四人往他们各自的卧室走去。

END


End file.
